Mystics of Love
by Sephira Glegie Michikel
Summary: Lina is sent to Gaea to protect information for the Black Dragon Clan. What past conflicts will arise between Lina and Dilandau?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any characters, but I do own Dilandau and Folken's hearts. Awwwwwwwwwww ^_^;; 

A/N: R/R please if you'd like me to continue! Thanks!! ^_^;;

Prologue

"Damn," Lina cursed under her breath, wiping a drench of sweat from her forehead. Fencing took a lot of practice and patience, she noted. Those two requirements were ones in which Lina was trained especially for. "Kya, don't get your foil so close! I didn't come here to get slaughtered!" Nae giggled. She loved to correct the usually specific Lina, even though her attempts ended somewhat wimpy. Lina sighed and lowered her grip, leaning against the staff as she pressed it to the ground. Autumn winds chilled the two briefly, and Lina vacantly looked upon the gentle navy sky, which was tweaked and sprinkled with silver, dotty stars. "It's getting late. We should get going," Lina panted. Nae simply smiled. "Yeah, I'm beat. I'll see you tomorrow morning for practice. Call me if you need anything." She waved, jogging in the opposite direction. Nae's slender form disappeared around the corner of the field. Lina exhaled, limped to the bleachers of the track field and sat placidly. A soft moan of relief escaped her lips. She locked her crystal eyes with a sigh, tightening her arms about her shoulders and chest. Cold winds whipped and curled hauntingly against her face, like wings of ice rolling frantically down her skin. She gasped. _This sensation.__ Why do I get this sad, empty feeling, like this world is closing down on me? _Suddenly, the field lights shut off, draining all color from her surroundings. Black.

Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint

Win chent a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina

Sweet ancient words filled her ears. She, oddly enough, recognized the words and mouthed them silently. _"And this song..it reminds me so of this world, vanishing.." _She turned expectedly towards the direction of the delicate music. It seemed to only increase in volume. "No, no...stop...stop..."

La la la la la la la la la...  
Fontina blu cent  
De cravi esca letisimo  
La la la la la la la la la...  
De quantian  
La finde reve

Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint

Lina launched from the bleachers, running. Her thin pleats flapped in the wind as her heart raced to the music. Silver tears poured from her eyes. "No, no, don't take this life from me. I love..I love.." The thought caused Lina to halt. She really didn't know who she loved. _"Love.." _She wrapped a stray lick of glistening black hair about her fingertip. Suddenly she remembered. "The Lovers," she smiled, drawing a the card from her blouse pocket. "My love will find itself in destiny and fate." Lina clutched the tarot card close to her heart, gazing up into the reflective evening sky. The moon and the earth glowed and lit in her eyes. "Earth!" Lina cried frantically. "The earth and the moon are lovers," she started, the music blaring now. A spring of white light surrounded her from above. 

_La la la la la la la la la..._

"Take me to my love..."

_La la la la la la la la la..._

A winged figure emerged from the blaze of smoky white. His lovely hands reached for Lina's, and she willingly clasped onto them.

_I still love him. I love the moon child._


	2. To the Mystic Moon and Back

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, own Escaflowne. So filing a lawsuit against me is worthless o.O

A/N: Hullo. Even though I hadn't fulfilled my goal of five reviews, I just couldn't wait to post Chapter 1! If you like it, please give me a hoot (Yep, I said hoot -_-; Blah.) From this chapter forward, I *must* receive some reviews to continue. Being pressed to write is encouraging, hehehe

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh..." Lina moaned. Smooth, cold floor rested beneath her. 

_How did I end up here? _

Just a moment ago she was ascending from the Earth, wrapped in soft white light and wings that touched the heavens. "Who...why..." Lina's voice echoed off the crumbled stone walls. She sat up, bracing herself. _I must find that man, she said under her breath. Lina's eyes were sore and blurry, so she squinted and slumped back against her tender arm, looking ahead. Low and behold a cloaked figure stood before her. His eyes were as solemn and cold as the floor against Lina's skin. She noted the wings protruding from his back. _

"You're...the winged one, you...you brought me here, didn't you?" She called for an answer weakly. The candles along the walls were subtly flickering, and Lina could not see that his intricate design of wings were a velvet midnight black. "Yes, young one. You're as beautiful as I was told." He glanced up and down at Lina. Glistening black hair that brushed up against her shoulders, sparkling blue eyes, and porcelain skin; with a tiny waist and long, slender legs to match. "Could you tell me…where I am..." she spoke softly, her glittering eyes big as the moon. The man, whose face was unseen, chuckled. 

"Right now we are within the deeper chambers of Lord Dilandau's guymelef, the Vione, near the hangers. But please do not worry now. You will do great good." He offered a hand, which she politely took into her own. The man's distant, ruby eyes scanned hers briefly, searching for some unknown power. "Ah. I can feel strong warmth and heat ebbing through you. I am quite pleased." He grinned widely, his soft, shadowy fingers rubbing against her dainty ones. Lina smiled quirkily and laughed. "Pleased? With what?" He loosened his grip from her hand, taking a step forward, and turned to glimpse at her over his shoulder; his face and tattoo visible. She studied his gentle, slender features admiringly. Lean face; cold, wine eyes; and a brusque mop of shimmering white-blue tresses. 

[Wink.] 

His stare sent a shrill of goose bumps along the back of Lina's neck. 

Without a word, they linked hands. His own warmth felt comforting against her skin as he led down a path that deepened vastly in shadow, and unfortunately, lowered in temperature. A trickle of nerves panged along her spine briskly, and she wrapped her freezing arms about her chest. The nameless stranger noticed Lina shivering. "Cold, are you?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips. "Very much so," She laughed lightly, startled by his sudden outburst of words. He smiled, and embraced Lina with his beautiful black cloaks. Inside it was deliciously warm and smelled of his skin. Lina, lost in his generosity, took his arm and closed her eyes, leaning against his side. "Thank you," She whispered. Maybe he hadn't heard, she thought, for he was rather tall and Lina was curled about his waist like a rubber band around a pole. But he stopped. Kissing her forehead gently: "No, thank you. You are the savior of the Zaibach empire." His voice tickled her ear. Slowly nodding in return, even though she had no idea what he was speaking of, Lina strewn a smile athwart her lips.

The two nearly approached their destination, the hangers of the Vione, when she gasped, clutching her chest. Increasingly weak legs crumpled to the floor, and her entire body flung out of control. "DILANDAU ALBATOU!!!!!" The familiar words escaped her mouth. Lina's tongue tasted different with each syllable. "Your fires are flamboyant flesh. I see so many unturned tarot cards, faces. The Mystic Moon glows red against our skies. Dilandau...how could you?" Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Fanelia, Fanelia; such a quaint little town. You destroyed lives, you destroyed hearts. Does it not disturb, corrupt your mind day after night?" A droplet rolled a silver stream down her cheek. "It was my love that burdened you, wasn't it? You couldn't have me. Knowing I was worlds away caused you such great pain. Memories of our childhood together in Fanelia drove you mad. But you destroyed it, against my very will. So I fled you without a word…" Lina's heart walloped in her throat. It was obvious how quickly she'd hurt the stranger. His eyes were terribly somber. He rushed to Lina's side, his arms encircling her breasts. "What are you saying...How do you know this? About Dilandau?" He squinted, scanning her face.

[Blank.] Yielding no expression, she collapsed, memories washing all over and sinking deep into the far, far past. Shaking Lina by the shoulders, Folken ignored the Zaibach soldiers yelling from their dormitories above. 

It was the frightening shadow that rose from behind which distracted him. He erupted from Lina's side, his predictable words singeing the air. "DILANDAU! YOU BITCH!" He slammed his fists into the lanky, silver-haired prince, who simply smirked. "Ah, Folken, Folken. I've been meaning to check up on you…Took a bit longer than expected. Watch a porno video before you left?" "Don't play dumb with me! What have you done to her?"

He turned to reply when he spotted Lina. They stared at each other for a long moment.

"This…this is the legendary girl?" He spoke softly. Folken watched grimly, expecting something to happen. "Yes, of course. Her name is Akaguchi, Lina."

_Lina..._

_You've come back._

_Why…_

_Why now?_

_After so many years of closure…why did you return to me? For sheer pleasure? To torture me for the thousandth time?_

"Dilandau," snapped Folken. "She's paralyzed. Look. I don't think she can stand," he pointed.

Lina sighed, pressing her knees close to her chest, completely ignoring the conversation between the two.

Dilandau cleared his throat, pulling his eyes from Lina. He regained his senses, and shoved Folken into a neighboring room, leaving Lina to herself.

After the door shut, Folken's temper fluctuated and emerged in a series of yells. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? SHE'S GONE INSANE! TALKING ABOUT LOVING Y…" 

Dilandau, unusually quiet, sprung his finger to Folken's lips. "How soon you've forgotten the purpose of this girl. Dornkirk's informed us of a legendary child from the Mystic Moon, who will seemingly restore Fanelia and defeat those who sent it up in ruins. Meaning _us. You were sent to find her, because somehow, she has highly customized knowledge of the Black Dragon Clan. We need her to guard, rather than expose our information, before she does something drastic." He frowned. "Usually I'd kill such knowledgeable people. But instead, I'll obey Dornkirk's request of converting her to the Zaibach Empire."_

Folken puffed out his lower lip and wrinkled his brows.

_You've fabricated quite an excuse, Dilandau. Since WHEN do you listen to Dornkirk? I never knew love could cause such lies. _

_At one point, you'll have to give up._

_Admit._

"Heh," he muttered. Dilandau cackled like a dash of silver chimes.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. From Dornkirk's assumption, Akaguchi's somehow known us. But how…?"  He scratched his chin, pretending confusion.

"Perhaps she once lived among us," Folken beamed, gradually revealing Lina's own words. Dilandau felt himself shiver like an unbundled infant. But it wasn't the truth that agitated him. Mainly, Lina's existence plucked the cold, black strings of his heart. Folken crossed his arms and caught sight of Lina's ignorant twitching. He breathed hard.

"Well, she's hyperventilating at the moment. What shall we do with her?" Folken sighed.

"We'll be taking her to a dormitory for now. In the morning we must question her to authenticate Dornkirk's story." Folken nodded, flicking his capes out from behind to swathe his arms. "It is getting a bit chilly. Take Lina to an open space, I've got some business with Dornkirk to attend to."

Dilandau unlatched the door, and let Folken out first before trudging to Lina. His shadow dissolved beyond the corridors in the opposite direction of the hangers. Fear raced from heart to fingertips as Dilandau managed a smile. Lina felt his cold presence and flicked her eyelashes to his face. Something desolate and beautiful enhanced her lovely facial features. Lina pouted softly.

_She remembers. I don't think she'll find that little ounce of forgiveness in her heart, especially since…_

"Can you stand?" Dilandau gulped, cutting his thoughts in half.

Lina reached for his hand and he stood her upright. She wobbled. "Uh, no…not well, I don't think," Lina whispered. She turned her eyes from him, heaving a sigh.

Feeling a little impatient, Dilandau wrapped his arms around her shoulders like a trembling tree. "Better?" Dilandau whispered, cradling her tightly. Lina closed her eyes and sighed. She could smell the faint scent of his body, which brought back both happy and painful memories. She released herself from his embrace, coldly reminding him that she hadn't returned for his love. 

_Or so I think…_

"Just…just show me to the dormitory." 

A/N: ^_^ Don't worry! We'll be getting to a good part soon, just be patient and REVIEW!!! That is, if you wish for me to continue…


	3. Sprawled Memories

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters (How tired I am of saying this!), but I do USE them. It's all fair in war and love ^_^

Author's Note: Woop! I'm wasting precious time to add onto my fanfic! And you know what that means… REVIEW!!!!! Seriously, people; you know how badly it sucks to write your heart out and find you have no reviews. Take a minute to give me your opinions!

**Chapter 2: Sprawled Memories**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phobic rhythm

beat that

moon to the

dark

end

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Unless Dilandau was dreaming, he wouldn't have realized Lina's precise request. _After all, that was the polite thing to do,_ she mouthed. He gently finicky his arms from her shoulders, whose warmth was so comforting and reassuring that he needed to find some hidden strength to pull away. Dilandau silently averted his gaze to the wall. "I…I'm sorry. I just thought you could use a little help." Lina looked up. He rarely put her through the guilt trip. It was one of those unusual tactics he'd picked up after her leaving. "I'm tired,." Lina simply said. Just once, she'd like to scramble some sense into Dilandau. "Follow me," he muttered.

Walls of rich blue and steel, which had once been splattered with a hefty weight of blood, enveloped many secret passageways; ones Dilandau knew like the back of his hand. Lina trailed distantly behind him. She felt vexed that Dilandau may have directed her somewhere...else. Like a torture chamber or something. 

Gasps of wailing and flinching shadows materialized in her mind. She shook her head quickly, draining herself from the thoughts, and she slowed in pace to distant herself even further from Dilandau. 

_I'm insane._

_It's clear I've hurt him, yes, isn't it? He still loves me. I know it. But I don't want to give into his pathetic mourning; honestly I don't think I can sink that low again. If I do I'll only upset myself with regret of leaving him at all._

"Here we are," he said murkily, pointing to a drab, one-bedded room. It was dim and barren; almost a replica of Dilandau's eyes. Lina searched for some sign of emotion in his expression. Pain sprung to her eyes when she saw nothing. 

_I'm so cruel. _

Her hand reached for his. _Consolation could be the solution to both of our problems, she thought as she drew herself close to his body. Lina buried her face in his warm chest. She knew unerringly how to soothe him. _

_Yes, yes, this is what I want. Lina, it's you, it's you again. You always felt my pain and went to find me, to comfort me. Two years later you're still gathering my feelings in your hands._

They rocked quietly, warmth skewing throughout his skin. Lina stroked his back with her fingertips."Please forgive me. I didn't mean to offend you back there. It's just..."

_SNAP OUT OF IT. _

Dilandau pushed Lina from his chest, slicing her sentence short. "No. NO! You fool! Don't come near me again. I don't care HOW you escaped to the Mystic Moon so long ago. And I DON'T care for you now. I want you to shut the hell up, go to sleep, and work," he spat. Dilandau sped quickly around in the opposite direction, slamming the door shut. "It's called Earth, you little bastard." She garbled, spitting at the fiery commander's instructions. Lina ran a hand through her hair and slid under the bed's paper-thin sheets.

That night she slept restlessly. Lina couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. During the past hour she went from spastic, to calm, to livid, to...whatever _that_ was. _And from Earth to...Gaea? Her head ached so badly as she attempted comprehension of the situation. Drawing the sheets over her face, she curled into a dainty little ball and thought. Just thought.___

_My entire young life I lived in Fanelia. When I turned 15 Dilandau had joined the Zaibach forces, which distanced us, but I supported him anyway while I was practicing on my transition powers privately and working night shifts at a local café in Fanelia. He came rushing up to me one dusky evening, the Black Dragon Clan by his side, telling me he MUST burn this place. "What?" I said, gaping in disbelief. "Van Fanel..." he scowled. "That bitch for a prince ruined my face! Chiku!" Dilandau hissed, rubbing a scalding, red streak on his left cheek. I slapped him. It was a well-deserved slap, too." No! That's not a legit excuse! You really think Van is worth our memories in Fanelia together?" Dilandau's face softened. "Lina..." I took his hands, my eyes filling with tears. "Remember the spot on the roof of the cafe where we'd kiss when the sun came through the trees? Or the fringe of the mango stand I claimed was dragon skin, and where you got into a pub fight trying to prove it? And the tiny abandoned cottage, you know, the one with ivy and vines and pretty flowers hiding it -- where we first kissed? Do you remember our song, Sora, the one the peasants played for us in the streets? Didn't you ever think of that? Of me? Don't do this, please, please, for...Raelyn and Solstice. Our future children, you remember. And because I love you, Dilandau." Then he did something unexpected. _

_He cried._

_His watery, garnet eyes overflowed with tears, and flooded his cheeks. I felt my heart break in half._

_"Oh, Lina...I'm so selfish. Forgive me, please…I'm sorry!" In a flurry of sultry mists and a wilt of his coats, he vanished._

_The words still collect and recollect in my mind, over and over. _

_"I'm sorry!"_

_How hard I tried to forget._

_He left me to myself._

_Dilandau went against my will for stupid, stupid revenge._

_And yet, I loved him._

_But later that very night, after continuous hours of sobbing, I had the vision, that fantasy of peace and freedom._

_The Mystic Moon._

_I'd grown tiresome and weary over the years with the incessant warring of Gaea. _

_Maybe my transitional power could deliver me to the Mystic Moon... the stories I heard. They were wondrous. At night, the skies besprinkled in clumps of stars, you could lie on your back and hear the ocean whistling, the soft winds blowing in your ear. You could sleep an entire night without drunken strangers, swinging fists, clenching tweaks of swords, or the glint of distant flames - because no one fought. And as much as I took combat seriously, sinking into hours and hours of mass, ruinous war on this brutal planet disgusted me._

_Especially now that Dilandau was involved.___

_Dilandau.___

_The source of my problems.___

_Awful, lonely hours had gone by without a word from him. I was worried sick about him, questioning myself constantly. Is he dead? Is he alive? And if he truly was to burn Fanelia, wouldn't he want me by his side in case something happened?_

_Just get away, I'd tell myself, Leave him behind. You'd rather be in peace than have to sulk in your lover's broken regrets._

_Broken.___

Lina sat upright. A stern hand clasped over her mouth, and she screamed. There were no lights, much less candles, since she'd entered the room, but she knew who stood before her. "Folken," she whispered, nearly bawling. Folken nestled contentedly beside her, releasing his hand. "What could you possibly need at this hour?" Lina croaked, cradling her blanket suspiciously. "I want to inform you of the questioning session tomorrow, regarding your knowledge of the Black Dragon Clan and Fanelia. Please meet with Dilandau and I in the meeting room." Lina shook her head. "Wait, wait. What will happen after I answer these questions?" A puzzled expression blew over her face. Folken sighed, trying to place the words correctly without alarming her. "The Black Dragon Clan may find use for you. We'll see," he winked. Lina shivered and pressed her hand against her forehead. Too complicated. "I'm not interested. I'd rather defend Fanelia," she spat. Then her eyes fell dead. "Dilandau's a traitor to me and our home. Why should I become a traitor myself?" 

A wave of silence crashed down between the two. Folken, concentrating, opened his mouth to utter but a few words. "You qualify."

Before she could reply, Folken grinned and brushed Lina's shoulder lightly. "Rest up, Akaguchi. Don't want to be late," he purred. Lina gazed into his eyes, which held a beguiling ruby sunset in their irises, and quickly snuggled up close to his side. He felt her shiver. "I don't want Dilandau to be asking such questions." Rubbing her neck, she sighed deeply. Little did Lina know that she had revealed a necklace with a dainty charm linked upon it. Folken eyed it, the sound of clinking perking his ears. "Is that a locket?" he whispered. "Yes, isn't it so very lovely? I don't remember where or who I got it from; all I know is that I received it a long time ago. Look," she pointed, "on the inside, there's a mirror that displays the sky. Sometimes it plays music...but I noticed when the song plays, I'm usually in love," Lina smiled. Folken pushed himself closer to her body. 

_What a fragile girl she is. _

"May I open it?" He spoke with but a snowflake of breath, and reached over as Lina nodded. His nimble fingers plucked the silver clasp, divulging an unbelievably gorgeous night sky. Then he heard a song. 

Win dein a lotica

En vi tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain...

"Dilandau," she muttered. Folken tranquilly embraced Lina and rested her head on his shoulder. "Your love for Dilandau must be a beautiful thing. I'm sorry Fanelia has conflicted you two, but hey, I lived there once. It was nice…" He said, pressing his hands against her back, stroking. She was filled intensely with concern. "…But, how did _you join forces with Zaibach?" Her heart thudded uncontrollably as Folken's touch washed all over her. "It's a very long story…very long," he whispered, clutching her hand. "But I guess we all end up in the same place. The people involved with Zaibach were meant to be." _

_Meant to be._

She supposed he was correct. After all, she can't deny her love for Dilandau.

"I must forgive him. In Fanelia," she whispered. Her haunting words sent a thrill in Folken's eyes. 

"Of course."


End file.
